


The Truth Is, You Should Lie With Me.

by DearJennyAnyway



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bit cute, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearJennyAnyway/pseuds/DearJennyAnyway
Summary: Link has to stretch the truth somewhat in order to keep up appearances around Rhett.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been lurking around this place for a good while before actually making an account and attempting a fic.  
> First one ever so any criticism, constructive or otherwise, is very welcome!

Link had turned into a very skilful liar. Not that he had made himself out to be a stud, by any means, but he had learned how to give Rhett just enough information about the few girls he had dated during high school. He knew that the key to successfully inventing the truth was in the details. Just enough so that his stories weren't vague enough for him to be pressed for further details, but yet not so much that he was obviously over egging the pudding. He gave little snippets that satisfied Rhett enough to make him believe he was telling the truth about Abbey, for instance, the quiet brunette with braces that Link had dated for a couple of months in 9th grade. Little details that someone wouldn't usually think to lie about, if that's what they were doing. For example, he told Rhett how she had made the sweetest little gasps when he kissed her neck after laying her down on his bed that one time she come over when his mom wasn't home. How he had tried to sneak his hands up inside her shirt but she had pushed him away. He didn't see her again after that, he said. She wasn't interested, he said. She said he was moving too fast, he said. He knew Rhett believed him. He had to beg him not to go and speak to her on Link's behalf. He called him an idiot, said he should have said sorry and ran after her and told her he just couldn't help himself and he'll keep his hands to himself from now on. Some girls need more time, he said. Especially nice, good girls like Abbey.

 

Link had had to tell Rhett he wasn't that interested in her anyway. He could tell his more experienced friend didn't really understand where he was coming from. Abbey really was a nice, good girl. He knew this because as far as he could tell she hadn't told anyone that it was actually him that had gotten spooked on that afternoon in his bedroom. He was fine with kissing. It was quite nice really. Her lips were awfully soft and her hair smelled like coconut and her skin was so soft he was almost managing to convince himself that this was what he wanted. Almost managing. But then she was sitting up and pulling her tight t shirt up over her head and throwing it on the floor. Kissing him again. She was feeling brave. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him and whispering in his ear that she liked him, that he could touch her if he wanted, that she wanted him to. Link had shot off the bed like he had been electrocuted. Pressing her top into her hands and mumbling apologies and blushing a ferocious bright red. He could feel his heart thumping in his temples. Wondering what was going to happen. Was she going to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone that there must be something wrong with him. What kind of teenage boy doesn't jump at the chance to get his hands on a girl's tits? What was his problem?

  
Abbey avoided him the next day, and the day after that and the day after that. He kept looking out for her, seeing if she was whispering and giggling with her friends, telling them how pathetic he was. It never happened. Looking back, he realises she was probably as embarrassed as he was. She probably was wondering what was wrong with her for him to not want to touch her and kiss her and get her out of her clothes. Of course he was oblivious at the time and the thought wouldn't even have entered his mind. Now, 4 years on, he hopes he didn't make her feel badly about herself.

 

There were a few more girls after her. He never got very far with any of them. He never wanted to, but of course he couldn't tell Rhett this. He couldn't face the inevitable questioning he would get after telling his best friend he wasn't interested in any of the girls they knew. None of the girls they had left behind at high school, and certainly none of the new girls they were meeting at college. Rhett had had no such problems, Link had noticed. Oh no. He'd never had any issues where girls were concerned. He tried not to be bitter about it, tried to tell himself that this is what 18 year olds in college _do_ , but it was hard not to feel resentful. Like he was being left behind. Like he was missing out on something. Far too many time to count he had been lying in his bed just waiting to hear the familiar scratch on the door of Rhett searching for the right place to put his key in the dark. Wondering what he was doing. Wondering if he was in some girl's dorm room, in her bed, in _her_. Honestly, it fucking pained him to think like this. An actual physical ache in the pit of his stomach as he tried his damnedest to push these thoughts to the very back of his mind. He knew he was jealous. He knew why he was jealous. But he couldn't even let himself begin to think about what this actually truly meant for him.

 

So he carried on lying to his very best friend in the whole world, even though he felt like he could be eaten alive by guilt and shame every time he did. Every time he mentioned a cute girl in one of his classes he flirted with today. Total fucking lie. The girl from the coffee shop down the road who he had gone out with a few times. Mainly true but with a few of his usual embellishments. And then the big one. The whopper. That he had gone all the way with her. Finally, at last, a good couple of years after Rhett had lost his virginity. He knew that he had to, that at 19 years old it wasn't normal to not have had sex yet, and certainly not normal for the reason for this to be because he was too busy pining after his beautiful, unattainable and most importantly, male friend. So he told him that he'd finally done the deed, and he felt almost sick at how eagerly Rhett had congratulated him. Slapping him on the back and giving him a gleeful high five. He knew the coffee shop girl wouldn't say anything to the contrary. She had only met Rhett twice anyway, and he was obviously too much of a gentlemen to ever mention what Link had told him in front of her.

 

But the thing about lying is, you can be as smart as anything and still get caught out, because it takes a certain kind of cold, calculated being to lie to the person they're closest to, out of everyone they've even known or ever will know, and be able to live with that kind of soul crushing guilt. And that just isn't Link. It had to come crashing down around him at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get the hang of all of this.  
> I'd love to hear some feedback if you guys have any.

A few months had passed since Link's big lie. He tried avoiding the subject whenever Rhett tried to bring it up, to compare notes or whatever. He certainly didn't want to have to hear about all of Rhett's conquests. Everything he did with them. Everything Link wished he could do with him instead. He let things fizzle out with the coffee shop girl. They were more friends than anything else anyway, and he hadn't tried very hard to actually get him into bed either. Link had begun to suspect she might have guess what was really going on. This sent him into a fresh spiral of panic whenever he considered it.

He thought he had hidden his feelings well. What might have given him away? Does his face change when he thinks about Rhett, when he talks about him? Did she notice a change in him the one time she was around them both? Oh god, oh Jesus, did he always change when he was around Rhett? Is it obvious that he's in love with him, probably? Does everyone know? Does Rhett know? He tried his level best to ignore all of these thoughts, but he knew Rhett could tell something was off. If he didn't know how Link felt about him, he sure as hell knew something was wrong.

 

It was one of those nights when Rhett had gone out to some party, and Link had stayed home alone. Sometimes he can put on a smile and a show and pretend he was having a great time as well as everyone else. But the thought of having to see some pretty little thing draped all over Rhett. All over _his_ Rhett. The thought of having to watch him leaking down to speak to her, having her whisper something in his ear and take his hand and lead him away somewhere private. No, he couldn't handle that tonight.

 

It was exactly 1:13am when Rhett came back to their dorm room. Link knew this because he had been lying awake in his bed, staring at the clock on his nightstand and trying to keep thoughts of his best friend out of of his mind. As soon as he heard the door open he closed his eyes and feigned sleep. Trying his best to regulate his breathing, slow and steady. Rhett crashed into the room, trying his best to be quiet but somehow making all the noise he possibly could, in that way that he does after having had a few beers.

Whether he believed Link was asleep or not was irrelevant because as soon as he closed the door behind him he was hissing "Link.... LINK!" into the darkness.

Link screwed his eyes up tighter and hoped and prayed Rhett would just go to bed. He could hear him stumbling around the room, kicking his shoes and shedding his clothes. He knew then he couldn't open his eyes. Trying not to stare at him was difficult at the best of times, but when he was pretty sure he just heard Rhett's shirt drop to the floor, and when he was definitely sure he could hear his belt buckle being opened and his jeans being undone... No... He had no chance, so he screwed his eyes shut tight.

Rhett was still calling his name as he undressed, and having received no response he sat down on the edge of Link's bed and gave him a little shake.

"I know you're awake now, buddyroll."

 "Nnggggg"

Link did he best impression of being woken from a deep slumber, sitting up in bed and yawning.

Christ, he could barely look at Rhett. He was glad there wasn't much light filling the room because he was struggling to tear his eyes away even now.

"How come you didn't come out tonight? I missed you, it's never the same when you aren't there."

He couldn't help but smile at his friend's words, but he quickly caught himself and tried to put his grumpy sleepy face back on.

"You're drunk Rhett. Go to bed."

"I'm not that drunk. I had a few beers, 4 maybe, tops. I'm not drunk, Link. I'm probably just tipsy enough to be trying to have this conversation with you right now. What's the deal, man? You don't want to hang out with me anymore. You hardly ever come anywhere with me anymore. What's the problem? Have I upset you or something?"

Link glanced up at him. He was floored, to be honest. He had no reasonable or acceptable answer to what he's just been asked. What was he supposed to say, exactly? No you haven't upset me. Quite the opposite in fact. It's just that I can't be in close proximity to you without feeling like my heart is going to fucking explode.

Instead he settled on a noncommittal noise and tried to push Rhett away from him, off his bed, just away.

"Just let me go back to sleep, ok?"

"No, Link. You need to tell me what's wrong."

He didn't know what to say. He could tell Rhett was serious, he was looking at him with an almost hurt look on his face. For the first time Link sat up in bed and looked at him. Really looked at him. His hair was a little mussed up, like how it looks first thing in the morning before it has been meticulously styled. It made him so badly want to run his hands through it. Just like the sad look in his eyes made him want to cup his face in his hands and pull him to his chest. Just like his naked arms and torso, all striped from the moonlight shining through the slats in the blinds made him want to just fucking _pounce_ on him and push him down on the bed and kiss him and touch him and feel him...

He knew he'd been looking for too long. Rhett still had that upset look on his face but now he looked a little confused as well. He just sat there waiting for his friend to speak. Except Link thought he'd probably forgotten how. How could he possibly explain himself? His mouth was sudden so so dry. He didn't know where to put his hands so he wrapped them around his knees and drew his legs up against his chest. He was feeling very exposed, dressed only in his boxer shorts, just like Rhett.

"Link. Please."

"It's not you, I promise. I'm not mad at you. I'm really not mad at you and you haven't done anything wrong."

"You think that's enough?" He laughed, just once. A short sharp sound that make Link wince. "No. There's something you're not telling me and I'm not letting this drop until you do. Tell me what's wrong."

Link thought for a few seconds before he answered.

"I'm jealous."

Rhett processed this for a while before realisation dawned on him. He thought he understood exactly where Link was coming from.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I know I've been hanging out with some of the other guys from classes, going to parties with them and stuff, but I didn't realise I was neglecting you. We'll hang out more without them. Just the two of us, yeah?"

"NO."

Rhett was halfway to hugging Link, and drew back in shock when the word escaped his mouth. There was no way Link could have let Rhett hug him right now. Not like this. Both barely clothed, skin to skin.

" Link?"

Rhett was frowning now. He thought he must have upset his friend more than he knew.

"Um..."

He had no idea what to say. How could he tell his best friend the real reason he couldn't stand to touch him like this.

"I'm not jealous of those guys. Ha! I'm your best friend! And you never exclude me when we're all hanging out."

"What is it then? Am I missing something here, Bo?"

And fuck, that did it. It had been a while since he'd heard Rhett call him that. That stupid little term of endearment they'd been using for years. They didn't say it so much these days, usually only when they were alone, and hearing him say it now made Link's stomach flip. He didn't even realise he was crying until he felt Rhett wipe a tear from his cheek with his thumb. And now he really looked worried. Link was looking anywhere but Rhett's eyes, staring down at his knees, mumbling something incoherent.

"What did you say?"

There was an audible gulp and deep breath in from Link. His voice was shaky and barely even there.

"I said... I said I was jealous of the girls."

"What girls?"

"Any of them. All of them. Any girl who's ever had anything to do with you, I'm jealous of."

There was a pause. The longest and loudest silence either of them had ever heard. Rhett was looking down at Link, but he was still staring at his hands. There wasn't enough money in the world to have made him look up into his friend's icy blue eyes just then.

Were they even still friends? Could they still be friends? Maybe he could convince Rhett he was joking. Probably not. The best he could probably hope for would be for Rhett to agree to pretend this never happened. He'd tell him he just had a moment of madness and he'd get over it, that he already was over it, that he knew it was a ridiculous thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth.

Rhett put his hand on Link's knee. Very, very tentatively.

"Don't fuck with me now, Bo."

Link still said nothing. What was there to say? Honestly, he was just trying to figure out how many steps it would take him to get to the door if he bolted.

Rhett ever so gently squeezed his fingertips around Link's knee, trying to coax his friend into looking at him. It wasn't going to happen. Rhett thought he was joking. That's how fucking stupid this is. He inched his legs back into his chest as much as he could, pulling himself away from Rhett's grasp.

"I'm sorry."

If Rhett hadn't been watching him so intently, if he hadn't seen Link's lips move, he never would have caught what he had said. He suddenly scooted up closer, invading the space Link had just made for himself. Link could swear he could feel his skin burning where Rhett's eyes were boring into him.

Purposely, deliberately, Rhett put two fingers under Link's chin.

"Look at me."

Link even tried to shake his head just slightly, and suddenly, Rhett had pushed his fingers up to force Link to look into his eyes. His words sounded a lot harsher than the action.

" _Look_ at me."

Link reluctantly returned his gaze. He had tears in his eyes still, but Rhett had fire in his. He didn't dare move a muscle. Even as his best friend inched closer and closer, agonisingly slowly. Was this really going to happen? Was Rhett about to do what he thought, what he desperately hoped he was about to do? He closed his eyes at the last possible second. So scared he was wrong about this. Was he serious? Was this really it?

Rhett's lips pressed against his for just one glorious second. He had no time to react. No time to even kiss him back before they were gone again.

Wait, was he joking? Was he not joking and somehow Link had screwed this up already?

"Link. Relax, ok?"

It was only then that he realised he was holding his breath, and he was still gripping his legs to his body so hard his knuckles were surely white. He let out one long shaky breath and felt the tension he was holding in his shaking body dissipate.

"Yeah, that's better. You're ok. It's ok, I promise."

Link unfolded his body slightly. Let his arms fall by his sides and stretched his legs out besides Rhett.

This turned out to be all the invitation that Rhett needed. He closed the gap between them almost immediately. This time his kiss was less soft, less apologetic. His hand snaked up to rest behind Link's head, almost pulling him into the kiss. Not that Link needed much encouragement this time. His own hands wrapped around Rhett's broad shoulders like they had a mind of their own. He felt Rhett's lips open just slightly, and he tentatively matched his movements, his tongue flicking out of his mouth ever so gently to meet Rhett's.

Oh this was amazing. This was heaven. This was more beautiful and more intense than he had imagined, dreamed it to be.

They really settled into the kiss, Link letting himself relax into the pillows behind him, Rhett following him down until they were almost horizontal. Soft, slow kisses that made Link forget how to put thoughts and words together. Concentrating on nothing but the feel and taste of Rhett's mouth and lips and tongue.

Rhett's hand had come to rest on Link's hip, and it felt like his touch was searing into the skin. He was gently stroking the soft flesh there with his thumb, and it was probably the best thing Link had ever experienced.

Rhett pulled away first. Carefully studying Link's face for any sign he had done the wrong thing, that he was going too far with this. Rhett's eyes were glazed over with lust and his lips were shiny and pink and Link could only think to himself that he'd never seen anyone look this beautiful.

Rhett lay down by Link's side and pulled the smaller boy close to him. They lay facing each other, their legs still somewhat entangled, though neither felt any need to move.

Rhett gently brushed the hair off Link's forehead, but left his hand there, cradling his face.

"Are you ok? Is this ok?"

"This is perfect, Rhett."

Link was feeling a little bit braver now. This time it was him who initiated the kiss. Curling his fingers in Rhett's hair, pressing their bare chests together, needing to feel every bit of skin against his that he could. Rhett hungrily returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into Link's mouth like they'd been doing this for years, like he wasn't scared at all. He ran his hand down Link's thigh and pulled it up over his waist, drawing him in even nearer. Link was almost embarrassed about how hard he was already, until Rhett pushed his hips into Link's to let him feel his own arousal too.

Link's breath caught in his throat, his fingers gripped Rhett's arms as he gasped into his mouth.

" _Link_...." Rhett almost growled his name as he brought his mouth down to his neck. Kissing and sucking and ever so gently biting. Enjoying the sounds he was bringing out of his friend. He placed his palm over the bulge in Link's shorts, making him involuntarily buck his hips up to press himself into his hand. He gently ran his fingers up over the front of his shorts, stopping when he got to the waistband and toying with it, teasing his long slender fingers underneath, getting so, so close he could feel the heat coming off Link. His fingertips must have been millimetres away from Link's dick when he felt his hand suddenly closing around his wrist, pushing his hand away.

Rhett look at Link questioningly, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Bo. Is this too weird? I guess it feels a little different when it's a guy about to grab your dick, yeah?"

Link had a second to decide whether he was going to keep up the lying. He couldn't. Not like this. Even if he ruined this, he couldn't not be honest right now, not after this.

"Rhett... Rhett I lied to you. I haven't ever. Not like this. With anyone."

Rhett didn't follow at first.

"I know. It's ok. I haven't done this before either. You know I haven't."

"No. No that's not what I mean." Link was sure he was blushing. "I mean... I mean I haven't done this with anyone. I haven't... I'm still..."

"A virgin?"

"I didn't know what else to do. Everyone was already doing it and I didn't want you to think there was something wrong with me or something for not wanting to. It's so stupid. I was so stupid and you probably don't want this now. I'm sorry."

He buried his face in Rhett's chest, feeling his cheeks burning. Rhett probably wouldn't even want him now. Not after he lied to him.

Rhett wrapped his long arms around him and held him close. Whispering in his ear.

"Oh baby no..."

_Baby_. It slipped off his tongue so easily. Link felt his heart jump in his chest.

"No no no don't you ever think that."

"I hated it Rhett. We always tell each other the truth but I couldn't. Not without telling you why I wasn't interested in any of those girls."

"I wish you could have told me, Bo. All of it. I wish I hadn't..."

Link lay back on the bed, facing the ceiling. His hand snaked down between them and he intertwined his fingers with Rhett's.

"Hadn't what?"

"Oh Jesus. Anything. With anyone else, you know? If I knew, if I thought that this could happen, that you were ever an option, that I could have you like this. I'd have waited for this, for you. I didn't know this could be real. I thought about it for so long, Link."

Link was struck dumb. All this time and he never knew. He squeezed Rhett's hand, turned his head and placed a light kiss on his shoulder.

"But we're here now, aren't we?"

Rhett smiled, turned to face Link and placed his hand on his flat stomach.

"We're here now, Bo."

He nuzzled into Link's neck again. Breathing in deeply, inhaling his scent. He inched his face close to Link's, kissed him again. Smiling at how Link tried to follow his lips when they broke apart.

"You know we don't have to do anything, don't you? Only what you want, what you're ready for. You know that, right?"

Link squeezed his hand again. He knew. He was with his best friend, he didn't need to be scared of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos and lovely comments on the last two chapters. 
> 
> Writing the naughty stuff is a whole lot harder than I'd anticipated! Hopefully it turned out ok.

 

  
They had ended up lying in Link's single bed, kissing until their lips were sore. It was beginning to get light when both boys were finally fast asleep, Rhett with his arm slung across Link's chest, and one leg in between link's.

  

Rhett woke up first. He looked over at Link, couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His shiny dark hair a gorgeous, stark contrast to his pale skin. He looked happy. Content. Rhett could barely bring himself to wake him, but, well he wanted more. More of this beautiful boy he was lucky enough to have next to him in bed.

  

He slid his hand down Link's chest and over his belly, coming to a rest on his side, where he knew Link was the most ticklish. He started just lightly brushing his fingertips over his skin there, grinning to himself. He could see Link's eyelids fluttering, already starting to wake up. Link let out a groan and tried to turn over into his side. But Rhett was too quick for him. Bringing his other hand to Link's body he started tickling him, attacking him with his fingers up and down his sides as Link suddenly jerked awake and started protesting. Squirming under Rhett's hands and trying to push them away.

"Nononono get off me!" He spluttered out before collapsing into a fit of giggles. "Stop it, Rhett. _Stop_!"

Rhett wrapped his strong arms around Link's slim waist and pulled him back into his body. Holding him tightly, being the big spoon. He couldn't help but laugh as Link tried to get his breath back, pretending to scowl.

"That was mean." But his smiled as soon as he said it.

"Mmhmm I know but I was awake and you weren't."

Link snuggled into Rhett and got himself comfortable, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. Safe.

"I'm so happy you're here."

Rhett pressed a gentle little kiss to Link's cheek.

"So am I"

"Rhett..?"

Link's brow had furrowed. He was biting his lower lip like he does when he's nervous. He looked so fucking cute doing it that Rhett just stared at him for a few seconds before he managed to shake himself out of his trance and answer him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Link smiled a little at that. He decided he loved hearing Rhett call him baby.

"I just... I mean..." He was struggling to find the words to express his concerns. Namely that Rhett thought this was a mistake, had changed his mind, had sobered up and was disgusted by what had happened last night but was just being too polite to tell him so.

"You're freaking out."

It was a statement, not a question. Rhett knew exactly what was going through Link's mind.

"I... yeah. Tell me last night wasn't a mistake, Rhett. I mean... You'd been drinking and I was upset and maybe you just wanted to make me feel better."

Rhett tightened his grip around Link's little body, leaning close to put his lips right on his ear when he spoke.

"Listen to me now, Bo. Listen very carefully. Last night was the single greatest night of my entire life. I promise you I'm all in. I'm so ready for this. I fucking _love_ you, Link. You know that. You know I love you, don't you."

"I love you Rhett."

Rhett dipped his head to Link's neck, giving him a soft kiss. Link let out a little sigh of pleasure, and god, that was music to Rhett's ears. So he did it again, and again, and again. Gentle little kisses all the way along his neck. Link shuffled himself around in Rhett's arms and pressed their mouths together. He kissed Rhett with an urgency he hadn't had last night. Full throttle. Both of them breathless and panting in between licks and kisses.

Rhett was surprised to find himself being pushed down onto his back, Link swung his leg over his waist and straddled him. Legs either side of Rhett's hips, suddenly attacking his neck with his mouth. Sucking on one soft spot right above his collarbone, then grazing his teeth over it, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover. Rhett was sure he'd have a mark there once Link had finished with him, but he didn't care. Kind of liked the idea, actually. Being laid claim to like that.

Link had started grinding his hips down onto Rhett's lap. He could feel Rhett's was rock hard inside his boxers, and it was driving him crazy. Rhett slid his hands down Link's back and started to knead at his ass, roughly pulling him further down, thrusting his hips up to meet Link's.

"Jesus fucking Christ... What's gotten into you, boy?"

Link said nothing at first. Just somewhat awkwardly slid his hand between their bodies and slipped it inside Rhett's underwear, relishing the sound that escaped his mouth as he wrapped his hand around his dick.  
"Oh god, Link..."

Link started stroking his hand up and down. Very slowly. Pulling it up out of Rhett's boxer shorts to get a better angle. Getting used to the feel of Rhett in his hand. Soft and warm and fucking throbbing. He stopped his movements for a second, looking into Rhett's eyes.

"Is this ok?"

Rhett couldn't find his words. Instead he thrust himself up into Link's hand, hoping he'd get the not so subtle hint that yes, Christ, yes this was ok.

Link absolutely lost to his lust. He carried on stroking Rhett, swiped his thumb across the head where he was already leaking precum. He was doing what he likes, what feels good when he's touching himself like this, and it seemed to be working on Rhett. He could believe how sexy Rhett sounded. Losing control of himself. Gasping and moaning and growling Link's name. He was working his hand faster now, encouraged by the sounds tumbling out of Rhett's mouth.

"Link... Link if you carry on doing that I'm gonna cum baby."

Link responded by kissing him. Hard. He thought for sure his lips would end up bruised but he couldn't stop, any kind of restraint was impossible right now. He broke the kiss and looked down at their laps for the first time and he very nearly forgot how to breath. Rhett's dick look obscenely big with Link's small hand stroking it. He was bigger than Link. Not by a lot. Not really any longer but definitely thicker. For a second Link thought about what that might feel like inside him, stretching him open, and he couldn't help but let out a moan. The head was slick with precum. Link's intrigue got the best of him and he ran a finger through it and brought it up to his mouth, licking it off, tasting him.

He remembered himself for a moment and started to blush, but Rhett was looking at him, mesmerised. All it took was a few more quick strokes from Link and his whole body shook as he came, releasing all over Link's fingers.

He struggled to get his breath back under control. Collapsing back against the headboard and panting.

"Oh my god, Link.... That was... I mean... God.... You looked too good doing that... I'm normally... I wouldn't usually... Um... I'm not normally that fast..."

Link giggled nervously as he looked around for something to wipe his hand on. The closest thing to hand was the tee shirt Rhett had thrown on the floor last night. Looking at I'm apologetically, he reached down and picked it up, cleaning his hand on before throwing it back down.

"You kidding? Fuck... You look so hot when you cum, Rhett. Doing that to you... Wow..."

Without warning, Rhett lunged forward and grabbed Link's face with both hands, holding him in place, their lips just centimetres apart.

Rhett spoke slowly and carefully. "Now. What are we going to do about _you_ , hmm?"

He glances down at Link, his cock was clearly straining against the thin material covering it.

Link laughed softly. It was a nervous thing, he couldn't help it sometimes when he didn't know what else to say.

"Stand up"

Link did as he was told. He thinks he would do anything he was told by Rhett in the low, deep drawl.

"Good.... Good..." Rhett looked again at Link's underwear. He could see a little damp spot right at the tip of his cock, the sight made him lick his lips without even realising he was doing it.

"Now take them off for me please baby."

Link was suddenly shy and bashful, looking down at the floor, his cheeks burning pink, and damn it if that didn't make Rhett want to slam him down on the bed and rip them off hisself.

He needed some encouragement, clearly.

"Link, baby. Take them off for me, _please_. I want to see you."

Link hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer shorts and pulled them down, letting them pool at his feet and then stepping out and kicking them away. Self conscious as he was, he was still so hard. Rhett looked almost trancelike, staring at him unashamedly.

He stood up, standing next to him, towering over him, putting his hands on Link's shoulders and gently pushing him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He got on his knees between Link's legs, his hands resting on his thighs. Link was looking down at him. Waiting. Was he going to do this? Really?

Rhett used his hand first. Running his fingers along Link's shaft, testing it out, teasing him. From the sounds he was hearing from Link, he desperately wanted this, But he couldn't help thinking about the conversation they'd had only a few hours ago. He needed to make sure this was what Link wanted.

"You know what you said last night, Bo? You haven't been with anyone before?"

Link could barely concentrate. "Yeah...?"

"Well... anything?"

"What?"

"I mean, has anyone ever touched you like this? Here?" As if to emphasise his point, he chose this moment to fully wrap his hand around Link's dick, making him moan out.

"Nnnn No... never"

Rhett smiled at that. He loved that. Link was _his_. Only his.

"Tell me to stop anytime. If you're not sure about anything, ok?"

"Rhett... I'm so sure, please don't stop..."

Rhett leaned forward, inching his mouth closer to link's dick, agonisingly slowly. He let his tongue gently flick over the head. He heard a little wimper from Link, and, oh fuck, he loved that sound. He slowly circled the tip with his tongue, looking up at Link to gauge his reaction. He had his eyes closed and he was biting his lip. He looked amazing. Rhett wanted to see him fall apart.

He wrapped his lips around Link's dick and was rewarding with a low moan, and Link's hand running through his hair. He slid his mouth down Link's shaft, as far as he dared go.

Link was absolutely losing control, he could never even have imagined pleasure like this. Rhett's tongue was working along the underside of his cock as he slid his mouth up and down. He hoped he was doing it right, though Link certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Link moaned the loudest when he sucked on the head while massaging with with tongue, so Rhett did this until Link was gasping and moaning Rhett's name, begging him not to stop.

He pulled away for a second, carried on stroking with his hand instead.

"You gonna come for me, Link?"

"Please Rhett... So close..."

He watched as Rhett took him back into his mouth. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, by far. Rhett looking up into his eyes was his undoing.

"Now Rhett... Oh _fuck_ , now..."

Link's whole body was shaking as he came, deep spurts filling Rhett's mouth. He had been warned, but it was obviously still a shock for him, his eyes widened and he coughed a little as he swallowed it. They both needed a moment to recover.

"That was amazing Rhett... So good..." Link pulled the taller boy back onto the bed with him. Lying back and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Rhett kissed him on the forehead and let him lay his head on his chest.

"You can go back to sleep now if you like, Bo."

 

 


End file.
